starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Зам Уэселл
Зам Уэссел ( ) — женщина-клоудитка, наёмная охотница за головами. В своей истинной форме Уэселл была рептилией-гуманоидом, но часто приобретала облик человеческой женщины с белыми или бронзовыми волосами. Зам Уэселл служила у Джанго Фетта. Джанго часто поручал Уэселл ответственные задания. Во время договора графа Дуку и Джанго Фетта об убийстве сенатора Амидалы Фетт послал Уэселл на поиски и устранение молодого дипломата. Первый раз Уэселл подорвала корабль Амидалы, но безуспешно, в другой раз попыталась добиться своего с помощью двух ядовитых насекомых. Однако джедаи Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер задержали Уэселл и потребовали выдать личность нанявшего её. Но не успели, так как её убил ядовитым дротиком Джанго Фетт. Биография Молодость (52-32 ДБЯ) Зам родилась на планете Золан, на континенте Салтер. Она принадлежала к расе клоудитов, которые подверглись генной обработке за столетия до рождения Зам. Зам училась в древнем религиозном ордене мабари. Там она хорошо отточила свои боевые навыки. Также Зам проявляла большую агрессию, что не было характерно для мабари. В конце концов её изгнали, именно тогда у Зам появилась неприглядная наружность лица. Чтобы скрыть его, она замаскировалась под красивую женщину. Зам сбежала на планету Денон,где стала военным деятелем. Она заслужила звание телохранителя. На Деноне она нашла другого клоудита, от которого родила дочь Сон. Однако семейная жизнь Зам не понравилась, и она ушла от возлюбленного. Товарищество с Джанго Феттом (32 ДБЯ) Столкновение на Оово IV В 32 ДБЯ Уэселл начала охоту на Фасто, за которого преступный король Себолто назначил пятьдесят тысяч кредитов. Джанго Фетт в это время также охотился на Фасто. Оба (Зам и Джанго) прибыли на Оово IV, где скрывался Фасто. Зам первая добралась до тюрьмы Фасто и приказала ему ехать с ней. Джанго попытался уследить за Зам с помощью моргадина, но Уэселл запустила в последнего газовую гранату. Фетт, увидев Зам около своего корабля, приказал дать по ней огонь. Уэселл пыталась убедить Фетта сотрудничать вместе, но Фетт отказался. Неожиданно на корабль напали местные власти. Фетт и Зам, поняв выгоды партнерства, решили работать вместе, и с помощью Фетта они вырвались с Оово IV. Миссия на Маластар Фетт, вырвавшись из лап властей Оово IV, сел на планете Маластар, чтобы встретиться с Себолто и thumb|left|Зам и [[Джанго Фетт]]получить награду. Неожиданно оказалось, что Фетт выполнял более важную работу, чем поимку Фасто. Зам попыталась уговорить Фетта вовлечь её в эту работу, и Фетт согласился. Фетт с Себолто хотели проложить путь через джунгли. Уэселл помогла им, и довольный король преступности пригласил её на обед. Однако Зам не хотела оставаться с Себолто и полетела с Феттом. Оказывается, «большой работой» Фетта должен быть взрыв фабрики Себолто. Фетт и Уэселл атаковали фабрику, и Уэселл убила лорда Себолто. Фетт решил уехать, и Зам, так и не получив награды за Фасто, поехала с ним. Однако улететь им помешал другой охотник за головами - Монтросс. Монтросс и Фетт начали конфликтовать, но Уэселл просто включила двигатели и улетела с Феттом. Оба предположили, что это лидер в группе хатта Бандо Гора. Тогда Фетт и Уэселл полетели на Татуин - планету хаттов. Интрига на Татуине Приближаясь к Татуину Джанго связался с тойдарианцем по имени Розатта, который сообщил, что охотников не хватает Джаббе Хатту и Гардулле Хатту. Так охотники разделились - Джанго стал охотиться на преступника Лонго. Однако, узнав от Джаббы, что Гардулла Хатт имел дело с Бандо Гора, Джанго пошёл во дворец Гардуллы - соперника Джаббы. Зам в это время была пленена Гардуллой. Джанго, найдя её, пообещал расправиться с Гардуллой и освободить её. Но Зам предупредила,что Джанго может быть отдан на съедение дракону Гардуллы. Однако Фетт победил Гардуллу, но не пожелал освобождать Зам. Джанго поспешил убить Бандо Гора, но был схвачен. Зам же, выбравшись из тюрьмы,освободила Джанго и они улетели с Татуина. Покушения на сенатора Падме Амидалу (22 ДБЯ) Первая попытка убийства Джанго Фетт, заключив союз с Дуку, получил приказ убить сенатора Амидалу. Фетт предоставил это дело Уэселл. Зам рассчитала, когда и куда прибудет Амидала во время поездки на Корусант. Зам поручила лейтенанту Теомету Данле установить взрывчатое устройство на корабль Амидалы. Однако, когда корабль прибыл, вместо Амидалы погибла одна из её двойников. Вторая попытка убийства После первого покушения на сенатора Амидалу к ней приставили джедаев для охраны. Амидала, находясь в своих аппартаментах, поручила охрану дроиду R2-D2. Зам же получила от Джанго хищных насекомых и ночью загрузила в ASN-121 ядовитых куханов. ASN-121 ночью подлетел к окну квартиры сенатора, преодолел защиту и запустил через него насекомых. Однако джедаи - Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер уничтожили насекомых, а Кеноби, выпрыгнув в окно и зацепившись за ASN-121, выследил Уэселл. Смерть Уэселл, спасаясь от Кеноби, который повис на дроиде, выстрелила в ASN-121 из винтовки, и джедай упал вниз. Но его успел подхватить Энакин Скайуокер, летевший на спидере, и погоня продолжилась. После продолжительной погони Энакин срезал путь, в итоге внезапно спрыгнув на транспорт Зам, которая считала, что оторвалась. Она пыталась сбросить юного джедая со своего транспорта, но безуспешно. Падаван попытался разрубить крышу световым мечом, но выронил его (меч подобрал Оби-Ван, следующий прямо за ним). В итоге Скайуокер перенаправил бластер, направленный на него, в контрольную панель транспорта, заставив его рухнуть. Скайуокер упал с транспорта раньше, чем он рухнул вместе с Уэселл, поэтому расстояние от него до неё было велико. Энакин заметил, что она направилась в сторону бара. У входа в бар Энакин воссоединился со своим учителем, забрал свой световой меч, и вместе с ним они заставили Зам раскрыть себя. Оби-Ван отрубил ей руку вместе с бластером. Выведя её из бара, они попытались выведать, кто её нанял, но её убил Джанго Фетт, выстрелив ядовитым дротиком. За кулисами thumb|230px|Ранние эскизы художника Эдвина Нативидада Охотница за головами Зам Уэселл была придумана для второго эпизода Звёздных войн, Атаки Клонов, где ее сыграла актриса Лианна Уолсман. В ранних черновиках она называлась "C.A.T.", то есть солдатом Корпоративного альянса. Первое хронологическое появление Зам в Расширенной вселенной состоялось за два месяца до премьеры фильма, в комиксе Звёздные войны: Джанго Фетт. Появления *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Jango Fett: Bounty Hunter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic: Issue 1 *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones novelization]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' video game *''I Am a Jedi Apprentice'' *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''I Am a Bounty Hunter'' * *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Корусант и Центральные Миры'' * *''Полная антология рас'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *Two Jedi Walk Into a Bar from Wizards of the Coast *''Galactic Crisis!'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды'' * * *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''You Can Draw: Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Beware the Dark Side'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''Scum and Villainy'' sourcebook *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 13'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 48'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 28'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Two *''Звёздные войны: Тайны джедаев'' *''Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов'' *''Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта'' * * * *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' * * * }} Внешние ссылки * Категория:Охотники за головами Категория:Женщины Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Умершие на Корусанте Категория:Клоудиты Категория:Умершие в 22 ДБЯ Категория:Стрелки и снайперы